The Metamorphose
by mariamcardoso
Summary: My first Cowboy Bebop fic. After a night at a bar Spike changes the way he treats Faye! FAYE x SPIKE Chapter 6 now up! DROPPED!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters.  
-  
I'm sorry for any glitches in my writing... I don't speak nor write perfect English... as you will see. If you run into a mistake try to understand... oh and sorry for repeating words... DID THE BEST I COULD!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Metamorphose Chapter 1

Hmm...What is it? 

"Faye-Faye! Ed found evil man, bad bad man"  
She said while squirming and moving her arms all around.  
After avoiding her arms Faye looked at her and asked what the hell did she wanted. Ed replied:

"Found him. He's in a very near placy place!"

"How did you found him if you didn't leave this trash can we call home?"

Jet entered the room after hearing what she said about Bebop and quickly said in an upset voice:

"Door's open Faye, if you prefer living in the streets like a hoe… go ahead. Be my guest!"

Faye was a little hurt with what Jet said (and she was used to hear this kind of thing) but then she asked Jet if he wanted to have a huge, but really huge bounty prize.

"I thought that was the answer, you just didn't have to come up with a lie that fat!"

Said Jet while walking away.

"Vincent Volaju, 300 million woolongs! Supposedly died in Titan two years ago."

Jet ran to Faye and demanded proof of that bounty. Faye looked at Ed and leaned her head towards her computer.

"Hai hai! Looky look… That's a comic character… hi hi hi… Jet!"

She started wiggling. Jet read the bounty information and was astonished to see that Faye was saying the truth.

"Hey Jet, what's wrong? Can you just close your mouth? It's starting to smell!"

As Faye giggled Jet held her arms and said that she would need help on that one and that if he worth's that kind of money he would surely be dangerous.

"What did he do?"

Jet waited impatiently for Faye's answer.

"He's in some terrorist bomb attack, something to do with some virus."

She said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Jet held into her arms harder. He was worried about her.

"Spike is gonna help isn't he?"

"Hell no!" 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters.  
-  
The Metamorphose Chapter 2

Spike entered the room, looked at them and put an evil smile on his face.

"What did I miss? Looks like you two…"

"Shut up idiot!"

"It's not that… Faye found a..."

Before he could finish Faye stepped on Jet's foot with her heel.

"Ahhh! You nuts?"

"He has nothing to do with it."

Her upset voice made Spike curious.

With his arms crossed and eyes shut, like he was talking to himself, Jet replied:

"He should know in case something goes wrong!"

"What goes wrong?"

He looked at both of them not understanding anything of what they were talking about. Faye walked to her room, Jet went to his bonsai room and only Ed and Ein stayed behind. Spike was going to get as many information as he could from this kid and if she didn't tell him he'll be damned if he wouldn't to speak to Ein.

"Hey Ed… What's going on?"

Spike asked almost whispering.

"Faye-Faye found bad bad man with a lot of money on his head, dangerous dangerous man… Ahhhhhh!"

With that said Ed ran screaming like crazy all over Bebop. Spike raised an eyebrow. Although he didn't want to, he was worried about her.

What the hell! Why am I even bothering? She'll make through, she always does! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters.  
-  
The Metamorphose Chapter 3

Late at night Faye waited until everyone was asleep and got out of Bebop.

Better not use Red Tail… It will wake everyone up. Guess I'll just have to walk my ass of. Ein noticed Faye had left and tried to wake Ed but it was in hopeless.  
During this…  
Spike couldn't stop thinking about her bounty head.

What did he mean with "something goes wrong"? With her nothing ever does!

A familiar noise was heard in the Bebop.

"What the hell?"

Spike got up and went to the exit door, he was sure it was it. Spike opened it and saw Faye walking down the street.

"Yo Faye!"

Fuck, he heard me.

"Where you goin'?"

He asked innocently.

"I… hum… couldn't sleep so I'm going to drink something somewhere."

She didn't knew why, but lying to him always felt wrong.

"Then wait up, I can't sleep either. I'll go and make you some company."

COMPANY? Company my ass. You're just curious. You just want info on my bounty. And I'm sure you can sense when you're not wanted and show up just to piss off.

"Okay, just hurry. I really need a drink!"

"Just going to get some money, this one's on me!"

She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was going to spend money and time with her. It wasn't a normal time… it was ALONE WITH HER time! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters.  
-  
The Metamorphose Chapter 4

During the way to the bar there wasn't a single words running their mouths. Just a normal walk with each other. At Golden Dragon Spike ordered Mariachi and Faye, who had no desire for a drink, ordered the same for her. Has the drinks kept coming their tongues got loose. They talked about everything that came to mind except… Past… That subject was a taboo for both of them. Spike finally asked:

"So Faye, how about some male attention?"

He asked moving the glass around. Faye looked at him surprised and noticed ha had the most serious face she had ever seen from him. He wanted an honest answer.

"The truth is… that the only male attention I get are from perverts, Jet, Ein and you! In this order,"

She smiled after hearing herself.

Am I that absent? Even the dog beats me. When was the last time she had a man? Now that I think of it, when was the last time I had a woman? Damn… 3 years!

While thinking about it Spike vanished into another world.

"Spike… SPIKE?"

"Hum? What?"

"You okay? You seem distracted."

She touched his arm.

"I'm fine, just thinkin' in some things. But you're freezing, are you cold?"

He touched her arm to feel her temperature. Goosebumps ran her body.

Damn. Now he will probably take me to the Bebop. The night was wonderful!

As this thought came to mind she put a disappointed face on. Last thing she knew he got up and gave her his coat, he gently put it on her shoulders.

"That's NOT like you, but thank you."

"Just being a gentleman…"

He grinned.

"…you know, although you should show your body, Mars can be pretty cold at night. Wouldn't hurt you to bring a coat."

"What do you mean "should"?

"Come on Faye, Bebop has mirrors. I don't hit on you but I have eyes! You are just simply amazing!"

Faye had never seen Spike talk about her that way. He wasn't arguing with her. They almost looked like two normal people talking. This thought made her blush.

It must be the drink.

"You don't have to blush, it's the truth. I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell you."

His he hitting on me?

Faye decided to check if her thoughts were right.

Faye dropped her cigarettes to her right side, since Spike was sitting on her left when she got down to get them Spike could see all her thigh and even a bit of her butt. He felt something up his spine and an urge to touch her. Getting to "know" her made him want her! When she got up she could clearly see he was disturbed.

It worked.

Spike got up quickly and went to the bartender to pay for their drinks. Faye followed him and asked if everything was ok.

"It's late, we should get back."

She had ruined the night with that little "game". When they got out Faye dressed Spike's coat, and still, she shivered with cold. Spike noticed as she held her arms around her. He stood behind her and started rubbing his hands on her arms.

"Thanks! Let's go."

She smiled to him. He couldn't take his eyes of hers. She amazed him. She wasn't what she looked at first sight, a bitch that would do everything for money. She was a real woman, gentle, weak (in a way) and she could actually keep a conversation. While they were heading to the Bebop Spike put his arm on her shoulders and pushed her close.

"Better?"

"Much, I'm freezing. You're strange today. Is anything wrong?"

"Just trying to please you. Am I being successful?"

"Yeah…"

They both smiled at each other. They entered the Bebop and started heading for their rooms. The time to say goodnight came and Faye wanted the night to never end. She said goodnight and turned her back to go to her room. Spike put his hand on her shoulder and as he did she turned around. Spike kissed her tender crimson lips, just a gentle goodnight kiss. She kissed back but couldn't believe what was happening. The kiss ended and Faye didn't know what to say. She just kept staring at him.

Damn he's cute! And I… I… Love him!

When a word was finally going to come out Spike said goodnight and both went to their rooms. Spike never thought he would ever kiss Faye. And what was this feeling she made him feel, he only felt it once in his life… with Julia. A smile came to his face as love came back once again to his heart. He was drunk but it was only when he was that he noticed his true feelings.  
Faye felt something for Spike since that day at the casino and she waited for his kiss since then but she wasn't ready for it tonight.

"How will it be tomorrow?" 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters.  
-  
The Metamorphose Chapter 5 

Next morning Faye woke up and her first thought was to run to get the bathroom before anyone else. When she opened the to the bathroom Spike was in there shaving in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a towel on his waist down to his knees. She froze.

"S… Sorry! The door was open. You should try and lock it sometime."

"I never lock the door. Not used to have women around… besides I'm just shaving!"

"What if I had get up earlier?"

"Never seen a naked man before?"

A smile ran both of their faces. She entered and locked the door.

"What are you doin'?"

"Locking the door. I need to take a shower."

She started to take her clothes off with her back to Spike.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Faye is a tease. He knew it but he never thought she would pull one of her games on him! He turned to her with a stunned expression. Even if he wanted he couldn't hide what he felt watching her! He had imagined her body numerous times but he never came near of what he was seeing.

"What? Never seen a naked woman before?"

She looked at him over her shoulder and giggled. She stepped inside the bathtub and closed the shower curtain. She started to take her morning bath. Spike kept looking at her. He could see every curve of Faye's body through the curtain. He started to breathe faster and something in him started growing.

Jesus… I feel, AND LOOK, like a teenager. Just by looking at a naked woman I get hard! Now what?

He felt something pulling him to her. He couldn't stop but he didn't know if he wanted to! He now was inches from her craving to touch her. He took his towel off and ran the shower curtain as fast as he could. Before she could scream he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh…"

She covered herself as fast as she could. It was Spike but the way he looked at her… She was scared! She was in shock but as soon as he started kissing her neck she loosed up. He went down her neck to her shoulder. Her groan was muffled because of his hand. He took his hand from her mouth knowing she wouldn't scream. The last thing she wanted was Jet or Ed entering the bathroom and catching them like this!

"Spike… What are you doing? You crazy? Let me go!"

He grabbed one of her hands to touch his dick. She looked away and blushed. It was her Spike but it wasn't supposed to happen like this! It wasn't supposed to be a meaningless fuck.

"I'm crazy alright… FOR YOU! After last night something changed."

He held both her hands and pinned them to the wall. He kissed every inch of skin he could put his lips on. She moaned at each kiss he gave her. Her breathing got heavy and fast. She was scared and happy at the same time.

Is this really happening? He's good. It's been a while since a man touched me. This is no ordinary man! It's Spike! "My" Spike… not there… ahhh… What am I going to do now? Go with the flow or try to stop him?

He now held her hands only with one hand. He touched her breasts has gently as he could. She was going way too hot.

If this continues I won't be able to spot him. Oh God! The Jeet Kune Do must make him better at this too.

He took his hand down to touch her. She thought of closing her legs to touch him but she was enjoying too damn much! She moved her waist to feel him even more, she moaned over and over again. She tried to hide the pleasure from her face. She was ashamed. He started with one finger. Her juice ran down his hand. He put another finger. She moaned higher. Her moans were making him harder. He couldn't hold any longer he had to penetrate her! He finally entered her. She jumped up to him and put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She's tight… This will be good!

"Faye…"

She's moaning too loud. They'll hear us!

She noticed her loud moan and to try to stop them she bit spike between his shoulder and his neck.

"Ahhhhh… Crazy bitch!"

He was bleeding. She felt his blood exiting his body and enter her mouth. That excited them even more. They moaned together until they reached climax, her twice. He never heard himself moan like he did today. Faye was great. But today he was in control, he wanted to see what she could do. After they stopped Faye was troubled.

"Spike what was this? You crazy?"

"I answered that before… wanna do it again!"

"No. I'm outta here!"

"Faye wait…"

"No! Stay away from me. You will hurt me."

"No… I… I feel something. I don't know what it is but I feel something!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"I know you feel I am your fuck buddy or maybe just a fuck and, by the way you moaned, a good one."

"If you thought that why didn't you stop me?"

"I couldn't."

She blushed and turned her face away from him.

"Oh yeah… You were moaning higher than me! And that's not what I think you are. It was a good one but don't flatter yourself, I've had better."

No I haven't!

He turned his back and went to his room. She stayed and finished her shower. Both thinking of what happened. A tear came down her face.

Why do they always use me? And why do I have to love the ones that do!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters.

++ - Thoughts

-

In her room Faye got dressed and then went to look for Ed. As always she couldn't find her!

"Jet have you seen Ed?"

"Haven't seen her, but I've been her since I woke up, taking care of my bonsais. You're really to go through with that bounty head?"

"You betcha'! Can't find her. Damn! I need her!"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll go fix something. Where's Spike?"

She became serious.

"Probably in his room."

"You two fought again? What was it this time? A pack of cigarettes? An atom?"

"We didn't fought!!! As surprising as it sounds!"

"What do you want to eat?"

"What do we have?"

"Eggs."

He laughed at her face.

"Damn!!! You know I can't stand the stuff! But I AM hungry…"

"Go call Spike for me. Okay?"

"Why me? I don't wanna go to that shit hole he calls bedroom!!!"

Jet looked around for a while, enough for Faye to start thinking what the hell was he doing.

"I don't see anybody here except you and me, the _CHEF_!!!"

Jet laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

Faye raised an eyebrow and finally decided to go call Spike.

Knock knock.

+Nothing… What's he doing?+

Knock knock.

+I'll get in… slowly! Better be ready for everything this IS Spike's room!+

She smiled and entered.

+So sweet. Looks like a kid. Peaceful.+

He was sleeping only with the towel and his hands behind his head.

+That's his thinking pose. I even know his poses… That's kinda depressing!+

She didn't woke him up. She closed the door and headed to the kitchen and started eating.

"He's sleeping Jet. And he doesn't like eggs anyway."

"Neither do you… And you're eating like there was no tomorrow. Imagine if you liked eggs!"

She stopped for a moment, gave Jet her killer eyes and continued to eat.

"Uhhhh… Scary Faye, really scary!"

They laughed and continued eating.

Faye got up and went to look for Ed… Again!

+Where the hell is she? That kid vanishes into thin air and when she need she comes back. Even Ein is missing! Like this I will never find Vincent.+

Faye made her way to the living room and layed on the couch. One leg on the back of the couch and the other stretched, one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead with the palm up.

She fell asleep.

Spike woke up from his morning nap. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. Passing through the living room he saw a body in the couch, he looked at it.

+God… She's a goddess!+

He snapped put of it and continued to the kitchen. He grabbed his breakfast and decided to go to the living room to eat with a nice 'view'.

+I can't believe Jet made eggs! Hate this shit… to hungry to say no!+

He ate all the eggs that were left in the kitchen and still remained in the living room watching Faye sleep.

A sudden urge to touch Faye swept his body. He wanted to know her like the palm of his hand.

He started from her feet and looked his way up.

+Right size. Her legs are perfect… there's a scar… must have fallen as a kid. The ass… I've touched it today… smooth. There isn't one imperfection there! Her hips are nice too, they could be bigger though. Her stomach, or inexistence of it, was perfect, flat like he liked it. Her breasts don't need description. She doesn't has too much make up today… that's nice.+

Her lips were calling him. Her eyes were closed but he didn't need to look at them to know what they looked like. Her dark purple hair made a contrast with her eyes, it made them even more noticeable.

+Just beautiful.+

She moved and Spike went as fast as he could to the hangar to wash his swordfish.

Faye woke up, yawned and decided to go look for Ed again.

Jet didn't know where she was.

+Damn bonsais!!! Maybe Spike knows where she is. I didn't want to talk to him but… for that money I will do anything!+

"SPIKE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She screamed her brains out.

+His not inside maybe he decided to go for a walk, today is a beautiful day on Mars.+

She made her way to the hangar.

"There you are!!! Been looking for you."

"What do you want?"

He was void of any emotion in his voice. It scared Faye.

"Have you seen Ed!"

"What do I get in return for that information?"

"Nothing. Just answer me. Please!"

She made her puppy face but it wasn't working… she was getting angry!

"I'll give you her whereabouts if you tell me why you need her."

"So you can just steal my bounty head?! Yeah right!"

"Well then… I don't know where Ed is!"

He turned his back to her and continued to wash the Swordfish.

"Okay…"

He grinned.

"Fuckin' moron! Vincent Volaju, should have died in the war on Titan. He worth's 300 million woolongs."

"What?! You nuts?! If he worth's that much it's because he's too fucking dangerous!!! Jet's helping you, right?!"

The concern was evident in his voice… but Faye didn't notice it, as usual.

"Now, where's ED?"

"I won't tell you unless you let me help you!"

"What?! And then I have to share the prize? Like hell I will!"

"Shove the prize wherever you want, I just want you alive!"

Faye was shocked.

+Lunkhead really cared?+

She just stood there looking and repeating those words in her head over and over again. After a few seconds she started walking towards him, slowly, until she reached him and hugged him. Tears started to slide down her face. He just stood there with a blank expression while she put her arms around him.

"I… I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not believing you today when you told me you felt something for me."

He lifted her head, wiped her tears away and touched her lips with his. She cried even more. Now came the kiss, this was a real kiss, their tongues struggled for what seemed like hours. They broke out, panting heavily. He cleaned her tears again and told her where Ed was.

"Fuck… How am I gonna find her?"

"Call her. I gave one phone."

"Thanks."

She gave him a peck on the lips and walked towards the Red Tail.

"Faye…"

She turned.

"Hmh?"

"Before you go to look for the guy come back here so WE can go… TOGETHER!"

She didn't want to lie, but she was going to!

"Okay…"


End file.
